


Something of your own

by BertoMiccio



Category: ObsCure (Video Games), Survival Horror - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Ashley Thompson - Freeform, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Josh Carter - Freeform, Kenny Matthews - Freeform, Mortifilia, ObsCure (Video Games) - Freeform, Obscure The Aftermath, Shannon Matthews - Freeform, Survival Horror, obscure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BertoMiccio/pseuds/BertoMiccio
Summary: "You know what plan never fails? No plan. With no plan, nothing can go wrong."Movie, Parasite, 2019.
Relationships: Josh Carter & Ashley Thompson, Kenny Matthews & Shannon Matthews, Kenny Matthews/Ashley Thompson, Stan Jones/Shannon Matthews
Kudos: 1





	Something of your own

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is quite dead, so I thought about writing something, enjoy!

"Smile sweeties!" Their Mom would have said, with that usual peppy manner of hers, while she and Kenny pose in front of the house, she being held by Stan, Kenny holding Ashley.

She would have taken quite a while trying to get _the_ shot. Their father and Kenny would've gotten tired of waiting and the would have said in unison:

"Just shoot!" 

-

"Shoot Shannon!" Stan yelled from afar, in the ground, his face full of blood and dirt. Shannon looked down. Her nephew, or her niece (she can't really tell, but it looks rather female) is on it's knees, letting what she thinks might be combination of cries and furious growls. Her pistol is in between it's eyes, two beautiful green eyes. The only beautiful thing from that abomination.

-

"I told you those beautiful green eyes would look great with that red dress! I told you it was the right choice honey." Mom says, kissing her cheek delicately, so she wouldn't ruin her makeup.

"And you were right Mom! Thank you so much." 

"Well it's not like she doesn't look good in everything though." Stan adds, grabbing her by the waist, making her Father eye him suspiciously. 

"You children have fun, and be _mindful._ " He says, giving Shannon and Kenny a look. 

Ashley swallows a chuckle.

"We will, Mr Matthews. You have our word." She says.

"Yes you do old man." Kenny adds laughing, while being pulled into an embrace by his mother. 

"My babies graduated!" 

"Mom pleaseee!" The Matthews siblings say in unison, embarrassed.

"Have a good night!" The Dad says waving his hand goodbye, before the four teens enter Josh's car.

-

"Good night love..." Shannon says, almost as a whisper, shooting Kenny's child on the head, finishing it off. She drops the gun, and gets on her knees, resting her arms and forehead on the corpse. Stan walks to her, and wraps his arms around her, while she cries.

"I promised him..." She says. 

"I know, Shannon, I know."

-

"I promised you sis." Kenny tells her, smiling tenderly at her.

"Besides, who would be a better Godmother for our child? Her auntie Shannon, of course!" Ashley adds, caressing her belly.

Shannon cries of happiness. 

"Thank you guys, I love you!" She basically jumps on them and pull them into a hug.

"All of this feels like a dream."

-

"Sometimes I try to fool myself into thinking is all a dream." Shannon says to the shrink, who nods, writing whatever in her notepad.

"But it's not, Shannon. And _it_ is happening today..." 

"I know doctor. It's just... _wrong_. it's not how it's supposed to be. Not how I thought it would be." 

-

"And how you thought it was gonna be, Shanny?" Kenny asks, watching beside her, as their Father's coffin goes down into the ground, their Mother boiling her eyes out crying, Ashley hugs her, and her daughter, who was facing her first grandparent death. 

"I don't know... Cathartic? Traumatic?" Shannon answers.

"And what do you feel?" 

"I just feel sad." 

"Me too." He pulls her in for a hug. At least Kenny was there, holding it together.

"I'm so sorry." Stan says, joining the hug. 

"Thanks honey." Shannon says.

-

"I'm so sorry." Stan tells Shannon, who's hugging her Mother, who was boiling her eyes out, while staring her Son's gravestone.

"I know honey." Stan pulls her in, while her Father consoles his wife, staring down at his son's name, stoically. Or trying, trying to be the solid one. Someone needs to be.

-

"Someone needs to take the pictures, it better be the stoic one! Not even Josh is not in the right mood for it" Kenny jokes gleeful, signalling all of the people present to get close to Shannon's bed.

"Quiet Kenny, it's the allergies." Josh answers, drying a tear with his shirt. 

"Yeah sure my guy." Ashley adds, resting her hand in Stan's shoulder for the picture. 

Stan, Shannon, Ashley, and Josh. Her parents, her niece, her brother. Stan's Son. Her Son. Everything she values the most is in that hospital room.

The picture is taken. 

"Have you guys named him yet? Mom asks.

Stan and Shannon both look at each other, and they look at Kenny, smirking.

"Everyone, let us introduce you to..."

-

"Kenneth 'Kenny' Jones Matthews" They both say. 

Stan, her parents, Stan's Son. Her Son. All that she's got is in there, in that hospital room

It is something, something of her own. Not all she was hoping for, but it is good.


End file.
